A day at the beach
by sesshomarurules01862
Summary: it was a sunny day the perfect day for the beach. shonen ai Frau and Teito, Mikage and Hakuren
1. Chapter 1

thanks to my beta Vyrian D

i don't own 07 ghost even if i want to

'It was a bright, sunny day; a perfect day to go to the beach!' Teito thought as he walked over to his two best friends: Mikage and Hakuren. The two were enjoying themselves as they sat under the Cherry Blossom, hands intertwined.

"Don't you two think today's a perfect day to go to the beach?" Teito asked.

"I think that's a great idea," Mikage said with his usual happy-go-lucky smile that always made his eyes light up in the way that Hakuren loved so much.

"Hakuren, do you know where I can fine Castor, Labrador and Frau?" Teito asked, snapping the blond out of his thought.

"The last place I remembered seeing them was one of the green houses on the second floor. Why do you want to know?"

Teito replied with a smile on his feminine-looking face. "I thought, since today is such a beautiful sunny day, they might want to get out from the Church. That's all."

The brunette left his two best friends and went off to the green house. There were only two persons there: Castor and Labrador. Wasting no time, Teito asked them where he could find Frau. The two told him that Frau had left some time ago and didn't know where he was now.

Teito looked around, and more, and some MORE, for the tall blond. He couldn't find the man. Just as his patience ran thin, the brunette yelled in frustration, "Where are you, you damn perverted bishop!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters from 07 Ghost no matter how much I may want to.

THANKS TO MY Beta Vyrian D for all the help that she has given me XD

"Where are you, you damn perverted bishop!"

Teito nearly stomped his feet out of frustration, but the gesture was silenced when he was ferociously hugged from behind. He looked up mostly automatic than curious. And when he did, Teito was kissed passionately by a man with the most beautiful azure eyes. He finally found the damn man...or rather, the man found him.

Either way, he was happy to see the blond bishop.

"Come on," Teito said, releasing himself from the towering blond. His smaller hand grabbed Frau's wrist and dragged him to where their friends stood waiting.

The first thing that came out from Frau's lips were: "Can someone please tell me why I'm dragged here?"

"I'm getting there," Teito said through his gritted teeth. "If you would just be quiet for two minutes, I'd be able to tell you then."

He got his response, and Teito nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. The reason why I want all of you to come here, was so that we can all go to the beach to play together. Since it's such a beautiful day, I wish we can all enjoy the summer together."

It was a silent agreement between the five of them, that Teito held the highest position in their midst. Needless to say, they couldn't say no to the charming boy, and ended up dragged to the beach.

When they got there, the place was vacant. It was perfectly fine, anyhow, since it meant there would be no one to question the lack of girls in their group. It would be so awkward a question to answer.

The truth was, no one between them cared to find girls. They were all liked guys. In fact, the six of them were, in fact, three pairs. Labrador was with Castor, Teito was Frau's, and the almost-couple was Hakuren and Mikage.

'For heaven's sake, the two of should just kiss already and get over with it!' Teito thought. It was so annoying seeing them together but not yet a couple while knowing their feelings.

Meanwhile, Castor and Labrador set themselves down on the sandy beach, drinking tea and enjoying the warmth of the sun. It was then Castor proceeded to ask Labrador the question, "Do you think that Mikage and Hakuren will come to term with their feelings?"

Labrador's eyes twinkled with a happy grin. "I have a feeling. They might do it tonight," was his answer as he finished his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I must say thank you to my beta vyrian D for all her help. My story would not be this good if it weren't for her help XD

I don't own 07 ghost no matter how much I may dream about it.

"I have a feeling. They might do it tonight."

Castor contemplated Labrador's words for a while and then smiled knowingly. He settled beside his young lover, watching the two almost-lover talked in close whispers.

Hakuren dragged Mikage closer to the water line, letting their feet soaked in the salt water. Their hands were intertwined as usual, but this time, they failed to notice Frau and Teito sneaked up behind them. It was already too late by the moment they realized; Frau unceremoniously throw Hakuren into the water, and then, Teito also pushed Mikage. Teito had to do the pushing since he was too short and light to imitate Frau.

Hakuren scrambled to his feet after being hit by a strong wave, swaying slightly toward Mikage. The latter, being a happy-go-lucky person he was, helped Hakuren to stand. The water was knee high so it was a slow move.

As he weaved through the water and offered his hand, Hakuren did a very not-Hakuren-like thing. He pulled Mikage toward him and wrapped his arms around the shorter blond. Mikage let out a shock gasp, but the sound was smothered immediately when Hakuren silenced Mikage's lips with his. The couple behind them let out a shocked cry as well.

Castor and Labrador who noticed the disturbance came over to find out. When they got there, Castor casted the new couple an amused look. He almost made a bet with Labrador as for who started the kiss. Castor took Mikage; a good thing he hadn't made the proposal yet. Labrador, on the other hand, smiled knowingly.

Teito recovered quickly and approached his best friends. With a slap to Mikage's back, he told them, "Took you two long enough!" a big grin plastered on his face.

Castor casually pushed his glasses further up on his nose, hiding the embarrassment for almost losing a bet. As for Frau, he was a bit slow to recover. Seeing that, Labrador told him, "Unless you're trying to scoop a goldfish, snap that mouth shut, Frau." Frau was jolted awake from the shock.

While giving the short glare to his best friend, the blond quickly shifted to a joyful grin. "About time! I'd have knocked your two thick heads together if you didn't do that!"

Teito gave Frau an icy look. "If you had done that, then I would have tied you to a tree for three days and you won't be seeing me then."

How the boy could manage to tie him up –being petite and all – Frau didn't know. For the sake of preventing argument, he grinned mischievously and picked the boy up. In all wonder after a long relationship, Teito still hadn't grow accustom to Frau's unpredictable move.

Not caring for others to see, Frau gave him a big kiss that made Teito's face burn. When the blond bishop noticed that, he laughed out loud and whispered suggestively to his sensitive ear, "I love you." And then proceed to kiss his earlobe. That made the red worse for Teito that he ended up passing out from over exposure.

Later that night, Teito woke up in the infirmary feeling a bit confused but much better. He learned from Castor that Frau was freaked out when he passed out. The fuzzy blond refused to move and insisted to wait until Teito woke up. Labrador managed to convince him, much to Teito's gratitude.

The next morning after that, Teito was already well and met with his friends.

"We're having so much fun. Thanks for inviting us, Teito."

A soft smile graced his lips. "Yeah. Let's have fun together again next time!"


End file.
